Until You Start Mourning (song)
“Until You Start Mourning“ is a song by Melanie Martinez, and was recorded for her mixtap “You Won’t Miss Me Until You Start Mourning”, and was released as the only single from the album on March 1st, 2018. Critical Reception The song was received with generally negative reviews, many calling it bland and generic pop labeled as rock, but in general, not many critics including Billboard, Rolling Stone, reacted to the song due to heavy lack of promotion. Commercial Performance The song sold 8,592 copies inclouding streaming equilevant single sales, the song failed to crack the charts in the USA, many calling it a flop. Release History The song was released to the USA only on March 1st, 2019. Lyrics Why did you tell me that you want someone else If you were just gonna crawl back, to her and myself Why would I let you come back in, into my space you didn’t build or help I’m never gonna take you back so you might as well just tell Tell me what you’re in this for (just using me for you) You don’t realize you want me back Until you start mourning You don’t realize I’m not here at morning Until you start mourning You don’t realize I’m gone Until you start mourning You don’t realize you want me back Until you start mourning You don’t realize I’m not next you in bed Until you start mourning You don’t realize I packed my bags and left at morning Until you start mourning Why don’t you leave me alone, don’t call through my telephone I’ll call the police, you’re trying to avoid paying your overdue lease All your sorry’s, baby you’re not a part of my worry’s I know you won’t cheat, because you’re not gonna do it with me What shit are you plotting with her You don’t realize you want me back Until you start mourning You don’t realize I’m not here at morning Until you start mourning You don’t realize I’m gone Until you start mourning You don’t realize you want me back Until you start mourning You don’t realize I’m not next you in bed Until you start mourning You don’t realize I packed my bags and left at morning Until you start mourning No I won’t forget you I still know your favourite flowers I still have your favourite colour in mind I still have your favourite rocking chair on the front door I still have your hat you left behind But I wish I could forget you, you’re not mine No I won’t forget you I still have your favourite colour in mind I still have your hat you left behind But I wish I could forget you, you’re not mine You don’t realize you want me back Until you start mourning You don’t realize I’m not here at morning Until you start mourning You don’t realize I’m gone Until you start mourning You don’t realize you want me back Until you start mourning You don’t realize I’m not next you in bed Until you start mourning You don’t realize I packed my bags and left at morning Until you start mourning Until you start mourning Until you start mourning Until you start mourning Until you start mourning Until you start mourning Until you start mourning Category:Melanie Martinez Category:2019 Category:Songs Category:Singles